IRON BOY
by Losser Geek
Summary: "Sherman Stark is a 15 year old boy, expert in robotics and physics, now he has a futuristic suit made of iron and equipped with artillery. But... Can he use it consciously?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The attack

Sherman Stark was a 15 year old teenager considered the smartest boy of New York, he was expert in physics and robotics and has already won several international prices and a Nobel.

But Sherman couldn't make it without his adoptive father: Peabody Stark.

He taught him everything about physics and robotics since Sherman was a

One afternoon Sherman was in his bedroom playing with his PS4 when heard his father talking with a furious tone to his partner Obadiah Strange Stane.

"Say no more Stane, I made a choice"

"Peabody! Are you insane? This may cause Stark Industries' fall"

"I'm sorry Stane, but Stark Industries is mine, and I don't feel nice making weapons for militar purpose"

"Are you conscious that this will cost you..."

"A fortune, I know, but as I told you, Stark Industries is mine"

Stane, really furious walked away and headed to the elevator

"You'll regret it Peabody, you'll regret this decision" shouted Stane pointing at Peabody

"Mr Peabody?" Asked Sherman

"What? Umm... Yes Sherman?"

"Is everything okay?

"Y-yea son"

"What happened?

"Well..."said pouring a little bit of whisky in a glass with ice "Stane was really angry when I told him the industry will not continue making weapons for militar purposes"

Sherman took a soda from the fridge

"But if Stane wants to keep working with us he must adapt. Don't you think?"

"I think so"Sherman answered

"By the way, is there a problem for you to stay alone a couple of days?" His father asked

"No, Mr Peabody. Where are you going?"

" Los Angeles, I have to announce my industry is not going to produce weapons"explained Peabody

"Ok..."

"Well, if you need me I will be preparing my bags"

Sherman went back to his room and continued playing

Meanwhile, Stane was in his office, still furious about Peabody's notice

"I can't believe it" said walking around " If Stark Industries stops weapon productions all our work will be lost... I must stop this... I MUST STOP THIS!" said tossing a Photography of Peabody and him.

Suddenly an idea came out of his mind, he took up the phone and dialed

"Hi"

"Yes?" Answered an Arabian man

" Legion of the Ten Rings? I have a special work for you"

"Well Sherman, I have to go" said Peabody in front of the elevator

"Alright Mr Peabody, have a great flight"

"Ummm...Sherman"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"Do you know a redhead kid? I want him to travel with me"

" Luckily I know someone. Do you want me to call him?" Said Sherman with a smile on his face

"Please son" said Peabody with a smile too

Both Starks took a limousine and headed to the airport

Hours later they were driving in a desertic zone, Sherman was bored and started taking selfies and pictures of the place

"Mr Peabody"

"Yes Sherman" said his father taking off his earphones

"It would be great to take a selfie together. Don't you think?"

"Yes Sherman it'll be great" answered his father

Sherman put the cellphone in front of them and made the "peace and love" sign

"Sherman... No gang signs"

Sherman put his fingers down

"No throw it up I'm kidding. Yeah peace! I love peace, that's what we will have when we stop making weapons"

Sherman was taking the picture when one of the cars that were following them exploded

Instantly the bodyguards came down to protect them but were assassinated by a wave of bullets.

"Mr Peabody! What's happening?!" Asked Sherman terrified

"They are attacking us! We need to get out of here NOW!"

" But Mr Peabody! They bullets will hit us before we arrive to the other car!"

"That won't happen son!" Said putting out an AK -47 and a pair of grenades "Just go out when I say three"

"But..."

"Listen to me Sherman! Nothing is going to happen!"

"Ok" said convinced

Sherman and Peabody got course to the door and prepared

"Ready Sherman?

" Ready" said Sherman with a nervous tone

"One...

" Two...

"THREE!

Peabody and Sherman ran out of the car and started running to the other car, in a moment Sherman hid in a rock and a missile fell a few centimeters away from him, he read the STARK INDUSTRIES LOGO before it exploded

"SHERMAN!" Said Mr Peabody reaching his son

Sherman started to cry when he noticed a huge pain in his chest, there was blood in his shirt.

"MR PEABOODY!"

"Calm Duran Sherman, you'll be fine"

Peaboody carried his son, entered the vehicle and started to drive away the zone

"HOLD ON SHERMAN! YOU'LL BE FINE!"

But Sherman didn't answered, he fainted, he lost a lot of blood.

 **A/N** **WHAT'S UP MPAS READERS?!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW FIC :)**

 **IN SUMMARY: SHERMAN IS IN DANGER AND NEEDS A DOCTOR BUT, WHERE CAN THEY FIND A DOCTOR IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?**

 **THANKS TO** _ **Lel0.23**_

 _ **This is it for now, leave in the comments your opinion ;)**_

 _ **SEE YOU LATER ...chao...chao**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "This will hurt"

Peabody drove as fast as he could to a secret bunker in the desert in which there was all kind of surgery equipment and medicine that could save Sherman, but Peabody had to hurry, blood was coming out Sherman's chest in a really alarming way.

"Sherman, please, don't give up"

"I...c-can't resist a-anym-more Mr Peabody"

"We arrived" said Mr Peabody

Peabody came down the car and carried Sherman I'm his arms, Sherman didn't see a bunker or a building, just sand and rocks.

Then, Peabody left Sherman on the ground and started to dig, after a few seconds he found a keyboard and started to write the password, suddenly the keyboard disappeared and in its place there was a huge hole, Peabody took Sherman and entered in the bunker

Once both were inside Peabody left Sherman in the hospital bed and began to take out all the equipment, when Peabody took Sherman's shirt off. He noticed a big piece of metal in his chest, and if he pulls it out, Sherman will bleed uncontrollably and die

Peabody ran out of the bunker and headed to the car, he took the car battery and a box of weapon pieces from Stark Industries

Sherman was really confused, he never heard about operations that include car batteries

"What are you doing Mr Peabody?" Asked Sherman a little frightened

"You'll see, just hold on" said running to the fridge

Peabody grabbed a penicillin needle and a sedative

"Sherman" said with a serious tone

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"I'm not going to lie... This will hurt"

"WHAT?" Asked Sherman really terrified

Peabody took the penicillin needle and stoke it in Sherman's chest to stop the pain, but Sherman started to yell and shake wildly until Peabody put him the sedative in Sherman's arm, and Sherman feel asleep while Peabody started the operation

The operation took 9 hours, Peabody was really worried, an operation like that was really hard, and the conditions made it even more difficult.

When Sherman woke up, he felt something unusual en his chest, something hard, cold and uncomfortable, making a big effort to see his chest he noticed he had a circular tube in his chest, inside of it he looked a kind of battery with wires and a lot of metal pieces, this was connected to the car battery that lied besides him

Horrified, Sherman tried to take the wires off, the perspective of the wires coming out of his chest horrified him

"SHERMAN!, DON'T DO IT!" Said Peabody grabbing Sherman's hand, his son noticed the horror in his eyes "This will keep you alive"

Sherman didn't say a word

"Well... Just a couple of days" said Peabody washing his hands

"What do you mean Mr Peabody?" Said Sherman, sitting in the bed

"Car batteries don't last forever"

"That means... I'm gonna die? Said quite scared and quite frustrated

"Of course not son! You have to trust me .

Sherman hugged his dad with difficulty

"I'm going to look for food son, stay here"

"Alright Mr Peabody" Sherman answered

Minutes after Peabody entered the storage room Sherman went to look for him, when he was in the door he perceived Peabody's voice, but he was crying

"Oh Peabody! How can you lie to your son, you know he's going to die, You-you have to tell him! But I can't, I-I need to give him hope he's going to live"

Sherman couldn't believe what he heard, he went back to the bed and started to cry

I knew something will happen, this is the end... I'm going to die!" thought Sherman

But then he remembered something he learned in his physics class

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Energy needs a place where it can be stored with the prose of giving live to an object... Natural energy is the best energy in the world because it can give life to an object for centuries and centuries_..."

 _ **End of flashback**_

At midnight while Peabody was sleeping Sherman went to the weapons room and started to disarm them, then he took a blowtorch to give the pieces an specific shape to join them easily, after that he headed to the the oven and molded a circular piece, he put some drops of water around the piece and it started to glow, Sherman cut a circular piece of glass and put it over the metallic piece, after finishing this he sat and started to take off the screws from the battery

"Alright Sherman... This is going to be quick, and as Peabody said... This will hurt" he said taking air

He began to pull out the circular piece Mr Peabody put, when he did that he began to suffer breathing problems and convulsions

It was time to prices the new piece, he began to push it inside slowly, once it was completely inside he locked it and the convulsions finished

Once the operation finished Sherman went to the bathroom to see the result, he took a lot of time watching his reflection in the mirror

"Sherman Stark, you are a genius"

 **A/N** **WHAT IS UP MPAS READERS**

 **Resuming** **:** **Peabody** **healed** **Sherman** **but** **no** **t** **completely** **,** **so Sherman decided to do it by himself. Now: How is Peabody going to react when he sees the new piece**

 **Hope you give me your opinion and suggestions about what would you thing is going to happen** **:)**

 _ **TRADUCED BY**_ _ **:**_

 _ **-Lel0.23**_

 _ **GREETINGS**_ __ _ **TO**_ _ **:**_

 _ **-Thelordismygod**_

 _ **-Super-Spyro2015**_

 _ **ps:**_ _ **I want to clear that this fix is not based on Spider-Boy so please stunt call me a Fic-thief**_

 **Well... It's all for now. See you soon! Chao! Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE**

The next morning Peabody woke up and went to the little kitchen, when suddenly he saw Sherman standing in front of the oven giving shape to a metallic piece.

"Sherman! What are you going?! You should be..."

"Death?"asked Sherman turning around, Peabody noticed a circular piece glowing in Sherman's chest

"What? No... But wha... What's that?" Said Peabody

"Oh... Nothing, just a little device that will keep me alive for a while" answered Sherman

Peabody was confused « Did he hear me yesterday?»

"Wh... What are you taking about? I... I told you I was going to find a way to heal you"

"When Mr Peabody? WHEN?"asked Sherman really angry

Peabody didn't know what to say

"I heard you last night! Why did you lie to me?!"

"Sherman, you know I love you, I could never said a thing like that to you"

"I know dad" said Sherman hugging Peabody "I know you didn't want me to suffer, but you should have told me that"

"You're right, but can we forget this?"

"Sure dad"

"Now it's time to get out of here" said Peabody

"How? They are going to attack us"

"Don't worry about that, we are not going to walk" answered Peabody with a bunch of blueprints in his hands

Sherman started to watch them, the design looked like a metallic suit

"Are you kidding!?"asked Sherman

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Answered Peabody with a smile

Peabody went to the storage room and came out with a lot of weapons

"Are we going to use all of that?!"asked Sherman amazed

"Of course son" answered Peabody

"That's awesome!"

But Sherman's excitement disappeared when Peabody threw the weapons to the oven

"That was not what I expected" said Sherman

"Those weapons are made of steel, we are going to melt them and use them to make the suit" explained Peabody

"Ohh, alright" said Sherman "But, what about the suit weapons?"

"Don't worry about that Sherman" answered Peabody carrying some sort of oxygen tank "This is enough"

Sherman started to examine it and started pointing with it

"Be careful son, this is the most serious thing that we have, it's a fire tank capable to burn a car with a single shot"

"Oh, well... That's good"

Sherman and Peabody started to join the metallic pieces and all the wires to make the suit, Peabody made a little circle on the metallic chest for the device that kept Sherman alive

"Mr Peabody what are you making that hole?"

"For your core"said Mr Peabody pointing Sherman's chest

"What?! That means..."

"Yep, you are going to use it"

"AWESOME!" Shouted with enthusiasm

"Okay, less screaming more job"

After several hours and a lot of effort the suit was almost complete

"Wow!" Said Sherman looking the

"Okay Sherman it's done, look this buttons are to activate the propellers, this handles are to activate the flamethrower and this is a missile, to launch it you need to aim and ignite with the big button"explained Peabody

"Alright dad!"

"The only thing that worries me is your face, it isn't covered" said Peabody admiring the armor

"I think I have what we need" dijo said Sherman with a metallic mask in his hand with a bunch of hooked to breath and see, Sherman put it on the floor and shoot some bullets, it didn't receive any damage "It will work"

"Great, let's do some trials"

Sherman and Peabody went outside the bunker and started to prove the suit

"Sherman, this suit gives you triple the strength you have, let's check it, hit that mannequin!'

Sherman hit the mannequin with strength and trespassed it

" What do you think?"

"Hmmm... Let's not high five each other when you have the suit" said Peabody

"Okay" said sherman laughing

"Now the flamethrowers"

Sherman aimed to the mannequins and threw a big flame until the mannequins were just carbon

"GREAT SHERMAN! YOU'RE ON FIRE" Peabody joked

The next day Peabody prepared everything for the escape

"Water: Check, Food: Check, Weapons: Check, Suit: Double check"

"Everything okay?"asked Sherman

"Yep, I'm done"

"Fine, I can't wait to..."

"Quiet"said Peabody

Peabody heard carefully "SHERMAN! TO THE FLOOR!"

A missile hit the entrance and exploded, the damage wasn't a lot, but the entrance now was visible

"We got it" said the chopper pilot in which the Ten Rings Legion's leader was traveling

"Great, get them out!"

 **How are you MPAS readers! Sorry if I was inactive, I was a little busy**

 **But finally I'm back, hope you like this new chapter**

 **Greetings to** **:**

 **-** _thelordismygod_

 _-super-spyro2015_

 **Also to** **:**

 _-_ **TexasBornMind76**

 **Finally a little message to a reader** **(** _Mr grey_ **)**

 _ **"**_ _If you want to give a negative comment, first learn to read and then you can comment what you want_ _"_

 **That's ask for now, again sorry for not posting any content, I had a writing contest, but I will be posting more content soon**

 **See you then guys!**


End file.
